


以下犯上5 塞巴斯篇

by street72



Series: 以下犯上 [5]
Category: Overlord - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72
Summary: 原著向，开往世界尽头的车守护者全黑化警告我快要不行了……大家吃肉愉快





	以下犯上5 塞巴斯篇

那位大人本该君临天下、藐视群雄。

“塞巴斯……！”骷髅松垮地披在身上的袍子被轻而易举地退去，那仅是外貌才显得年长的执事从身后压上来。他有些慌乱地刚想要反抗，左手的腕骨立刻被钳制住反锁在后背，右手也被摁在桌面。左肩因为姿势原因高高翘起，正对背后那人的唇边。

“安兹大人……”执事低喃着，但手的动作却毫无任何犹疑。把脸凑近锁骨尽头，在贴上去的瞬间，执事感受到了轻微的颤动。

而对于安兹而言，肩膀部分传来的不只是唇的柔软，吐息时的温热，还有胡须的刺痒，一切都彰显着异常还在持续着。而安兹本人却还没从呆愣中反应过来，他在刚才分明还好好地跟他的其中一个孩子说着话，试图从一直以来的异常中寻求一个解决办法。

他感觉到那孩子吻着自己的肩骨，带着他所有的崇敬和隐晦却滚烫的爱意。  
他知道了自己的孩子——所有的孩子——都抱着同样的感情与自己相处，他们谦卑地、柔顺地跪伏在自己身前，怯懦地为每一次来自自己的亲近而感到无上的喜悦。  
他们只愿用最决绝的办法换取自己一个眼神、一声叹息，甚至自己的一句就足以让他们心甘情愿地自裁，带着至高的愉悦。

但他常会想，自己怎么值得。  
每一个孩子，都是他和同伴们的心血，他们比如今这个世界上所有的珍宝都贵重。  
所以像他这样靠无数个巧合和卑劣的放任而得来的地位和崇拜，真的值得那些孩子纯净的、美好的、没有一丝龌龊的爱意吗？  
这些日子他一直这么想，昨天的妥协也正是一时的意气下，任性地替那些孩子做了等同与永恒的决定。  
短暂的心软后，他清醒过来，他后悔了。

“放开…我……”安兹没再撑着那把低沉的、威严的、充满距离感的声线，自从被孩子从他们心目中的神坛上拽下来，他自觉失去了伪装的资格。在极度的羞耻和懊恼下，他也没脸继续维持这高高在上的姿态。

执事又一次选择了违背他的主人。  
自从被同伴蛊惑后，他的忠心便开始变质，就像是被雨水一点点侵蚀的石头，空虚逐渐扩大。完美的执事对于服侍主人没有任何怨言，却再也无法满足于只能被看不见的墙壁格挡开，更不甘心于被当做那一位的代替品和延续。

他是那位大人创造出来的生物，是主人心中该被优待、呵护、宠溺的存在之一。  
这种事情，在他把外来者带进纳萨力克的时候就知道了。在主人的心目中，他们只是孩子，这本该是超越仅仅身为仆从的他们的想象，一想起都能从心底涌起阵阵狂热的窃喜，却在每个因此而被忽视那份情感时的瞬间，那阵窃喜都逐渐夹杂了比上一次更多的苦涩和不甘。

他不甘心。  
创造我的是那位大人；告知您所有（惹人怜爱的）小动作于我的是那位大人；给予我您所期待的信念的是那位大人。  
但陪在您身侧的是我；如今能够站在您身后看着您、保护您的是我；只要您一句话就能忍受世间一切羞辱的是我；  
是我、  
是我、  
是我。

他的主人，他的神，到底要到何时才能明白，在他们这些创造出来的仆从心中，没被舍弃的感动早已超越创造的恩情，在他们心中早已只剩下一人。  
至高无上的，从此只剩下一人。

那么慈悲的主人，连亵渎之罪都愿意选择宽恕的神，究竟何时，才愿意正视他们的——污浊的、不堪的、足以让他们死千万遍却依旧不自量力地甘之如饴的——爱。

执事犀利的眼在神明看不到的地方才敢透露出几分极致的哀伤，他吸吮着表面光滑的白骨，仿佛期待着能在上面留下一点痕迹，证明他曾在此处肆虐过。

“塞巴、斯……”被褪去神的荣光后，主人原本低沉的嗓音恢复成他曾经只面对特殊存在们才展现出来的的清澈温朗——一如他本身——被掩盖在可怖的白骨和血眸下，那闪烁着神圣光芒的灵魂。  
那是神明才能拥有的圣洁，遥远而耀眼，任何生物都无法直视。

那是他们用尽自身所有的智慧和力量妄图能够触碰，却始终连一角都没能靠近的光芒，比绝对防御更要难以攻略。

而如今，经过他们多日来暗中设计、布置好陷阱、费劲心力才抓住的，他们唯一的神。  
从来意气风发，走一步前先将未来的可能性尽数考虑清楚的那位大人，如今却只能颓废地被安置在狭小的囚笼中。

根据同伴的情报，他们的神明分明已经应允，却又不知为何在今日作出一副抗拒和后悔的姿态。执事慌了，好不容易尝到甜头的他们自然不愿再次回到以前。

慌乱之下，执事脑子轰地炸开，身体早于理智行动起来，将尚未恢复自由的主人压制在书桌上，甚至为了寻求微弱的那点安慰而用滚烫的唇贴到主人的肩头。主人难得示弱的呼声也只在勾起他卑劣的征服欲上起了极佳的作用。

脑子彻底被情欲和征服欲占据，执事怀着满满的恶意将唇凑到主人的耳边，“这是塔其米大人一直想要对您做的。”执事清楚地感觉到主人的骷髅身躯猛地一僵。他保持着从未有过的、与主人的亲密接触，他甚至开始奢望着更多。

原本只是钳制在腕骨上的铁箍般的大手强硬地、不容抗拒地、一点点插入主人的指骨缝中，然后收紧，力道之强，使那对交握的手都在肉眼可见地颤动着。

执事痴迷地看着，嘴里依旧在残忍地吐露出曾经的创造主隐晦的心意，一边说，一边用实际行动演示出来。

“塔其米大人想过拨开您身上那套黑袍，触碰毫无保留的您的每一寸，并在上面留下象征所属权的气息。”跟随着话语喷洒在骨头上的，是执事——与之前所有守护者一样——滚烫的气息，几乎要灼伤那片银白，留下痕迹。

“塔其米大人想过顺着您的脊骨，一点点轻吻抚弄，直到挑逗出您难耐的喘息。”灼热的唇在其中一边的肩胛骨上流连忘返，然后顺着脊椎在每一块椎骨都极尽缠绵地舔舐。

不止歇的酥麻和痒意顺着脊骨一路往下，最后停留在尾椎的尖端。安兹没忍住，在吐气的时候发出仿佛被扼住命脉的气音，却又在吐出声响的一半就强行抑制下去。

偏偏这种只吐一半的气音带着点琵琶半遮面的意犹未尽，更是勾人。

安兹能清晰地感触到有什么正悄然站立，紧贴在自己的尾椎旁。

此时的塞巴斯依旧没有停止他的话语，他将自己的两根性器紧挨在主人的脊骨上，轻而缓地磨蹭着，直到安兹的气息越发不稳，直到自己性器也彻底勃起。

安兹的身躯因为被强迫听到曾经同伴的意淫而僵直地颤抖着，喜悦与羞耻交织下使身体几乎无法体验到任何快感的他在精神上得到了补足，甚至超越他所能想象的。

在塞巴斯靠着磨蹭主人尾椎和情动不已的喘息和低吟将精液尽数喷洒在闪着银光的白骨上时，安兹胸腹处的飞鼠玉也大放极为不祥的艳丽红光。光芒过后，身体僵直许久的安兹才仿佛力尽地软下身躯。

可身后的执事并未等安兹缓过神来，就急不可耐地卡着腋窝将他翻转过来。

即便才刚射过，塞巴斯的两根性器却依旧挺立，甚至极富暗示性地对着盆骨前端的两个闭孔。突显执事凌厉精干的颧骨处滑落一滴汗水，轻砸在安兹的胸骨上。

安兹从执事的眼中倒映看到自己如今的模样——他双腿大张正挂在塞巴斯的臂弯，正中央的盆骨处唯二的洞正被塞巴斯的两根性器抵着，蠢蠢欲动只待对方身体向前倾。

想要逃避现实的安兹将注意力放在塞巴斯的脸庞而非眼中倒映，却只见那总让他回想起曾经同伴的眉眼染上执念、痴迷和义无反顾。

安兹喘息着没有说话，对自己刚才的决定感到动摇，看到孩子脸上的哀伤和决绝，他再一次心软了。  
但这一次，他并没有用语言表达出来。

塞巴斯自然不可能察觉到主人的心软，他急切地想要做点什么好证明自己已经拥有了他的主人——尽管这是假的，尽管这只是他们为自己编造出的一个美好的、让他们忍不住沉迷的梦——闭孔的开口比塞巴斯的性器正好小一圈，让性器能够体验到被箍住的感觉，同时却也能确保性器的进出顺畅。

穿过闭孔，性器的顶端正好戳到尾椎的尖端，仿佛性器最敏感的龟头被轻刮过的一般，给塞巴斯带去极大的快感。他俯下身，一边虔诚地亲吻着安兹的脸，一边疯狂摆动下身。

安兹被他不断往上顶，尚未平息的喘息声也带上点淫靡的味道。

后来，塞巴斯的精液大片大片地黏贴在安兹的骨架上，但他依旧没有停止。他痴狂地、疯魔地用自己的体液附着在主人身上，就好像这样才能让他心安，确认自己并不是在做梦。


End file.
